Scooby Who?
by etjordal
Summary: A story of the mystery gang after Scooby


"I would of got away with it if it hadn't been for you meddling kids," said old man Jenkins as the police officers took him into custody.

"Another mystery solved gang" said Fred as the group loaded in the mystery machine.

"You two did great tonight do you want some scooby snacks?" said Daphne.

"Like, totally man."said Shaggy.

"Daphne you really need to stop that, it's not good for him" said Velma.

"What, there is nothing bad in them," replied Daphne.

Velma replies in a soft sad voice "It's not good to feed his delusion,it's been two years he needs some help".

"I agree. How about we sit him down and talk to him when we get back?"Fred suggested.

Both Velma and Daphne shook there heads in agreement.

Once back at the mystery shack the gang starts to confront Shaggy.

"Shaggy we are all worried about you. You've been completely out of it lately." said Fred.

Shaggy seeming confused confused "Like, I don't know what you guys are talking about".

"You still act like Scooby's here and you still talk to him" Velma said with a concerned tone in her voice.

"What'sz wrong with a guy talking to his dog?" Shaggy asked.

Daphne answers in a soft sad voice "Shaggy, Scooby has been dead for two years, don't you remember? We were investigating some disappearances at the abandoned amusement park and you and Scoobs went off to investigate. But while you two were out, we found the person responsible. It was one of the clowns that used to work there; he had gone insane after the death of his wife and daughter and started killing the teenagers that trespass at the amusement park. Using one of Fred's plans we almost captured him but he got away. Enraged after being found out he went on a rampage and sadly the first people he came across were you two. He stabbed you in the shoulder and, well, Scoobs got cut down his side and bled out. Shaggy it concerns us that you can't seem to remember this any of this and that you hallucinate about his existence. Your drug dependency isn't helping your problem either, so we have decided to get you set up with a psychologist to help you get through all of this."

The room went silent the quiet the sudden weeping started to come from Shaggy as he nodded his head in agreement.

The next day they loaded up in the mystery machine and headed to the psychologist. Upon arrival they escorted and checked him inside. They were then greeted by . is an average sized woman with brown hair and glasses, she looked young as if she were just out of college and she grabbed Shaggy's attention immediately.

"Hello Shaggy it's nice to meet you, if you would like to follow me we can go back to my office." said Dr. Kaplan.

Shaggy follows the doctor down the hallway and into her small but cozy office.

"Ok Shaggy your friends have debriefed me on what's been going on but i would like to hear what you think is the cause of this" the doctor asked.

"Scooby," he simply replied.

"Scooby, who?" the confused doctor asks.

"Scooby Doo. He is, I mean he was my dog and my best friend," Shaggy said morosely.

"What happened to your friend," the doctor asked.

"My friends tell me he was cut open by one of the killers we were after, but i don't know. I can't remember and they say I act and talk like he is still here."Shaggy answered sadly..

The doctor sits silently for a second as she composes an response in her head.

"Well, I may have an answer for you. You talking to Scooby and thinking you see him is more than likely related to your heavy drug usage and, I believe that it's just an hallucination. Secondly, I believe you can't remember because you suppressed the memory since it was such a traumatic experience for you. So, in conclusion, it is my belief that if you were to go to rehab it would help clear your head up. Secondly, you can get closure possibly by closing the case. Since your friends said you were never able to capture him, maybe if you get him you will finally be at peace".

Two months later after going to rehab and continuing to go to see , Shaggy and the gang felt ready to continue the search for the clown that killed Scooby. Since they know this criminal is not afraid to kill, they knew that they must use extra precaution. Before setting out to find the killer they all went to the rarely used but heavily filled gun safe and loaded up on guns and ammunition. Upon arriving at the amusement park the gang split up each one knowing the role they had to fill. Shaggy, now with a clear mind and an avengful heart, set out to find the killer where he had killed his friend. After searching and circling for hours the time came. The clown appeared with the same knife he used on both Shaggy and Scooby and appeared, to who else but Shaggy. Shaggy, feeling anxious and angry, fired all fifteen shots at the clown, but the clown was just too far for an accurate shot, and his hands shaking made the offense all the more difficult. The clown, knowing that he was out of ammunition, started to charge and chase him down. Shaggy, coming to his senses ran as fast as he could as flashbacks flooded his head fueled his anger, he came running into the main atrium of the circus tent. With the maniacal clown closing in, he is surprised by a loud BANG. Shaggy looks over his shoulder to see the clown on the grown not dead but wounded. Fred walks out of the shadows with his rifle

"Like, thanks for saving me there Fred!" Shaggy says out of breath.

"I was going to kill him but I thought you should finish this," Fred replies as he hands Shaggy a skinning knife.

Shaggy walks over and plunges the knife into the man's side and cuts him open and left him to die just as the killer did to Scooby.

As the the gang re-assembled and headed back to the van they paused as they heard rustling from one of the piles of carnival trash. Slowly and clumsily, walked out a brown puppy the same type as Scooby. Shaggy slowly bent over and picked up the puppy and started to tear up.

"I'll name you Scrappy," Shaggy whispered to himself as he turned to show the rest of the gang his new found friend.


End file.
